


[podfic] the ocean in a cup

by colls



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:  <i>It is not possible to carry the ocean in a cup, but perhaps the ocean is not meant to be carried.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the ocean in a cup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ocean in a cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046854) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



  
**Title:** [the ocean in a cup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1046854)  
 **Length/size:** (27:08min 13MB)  
 **Characters:** Mako Mori/Raleigh Becket  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sf8osr1z2zmcr4p/the_ocean_in_a_cup.mp3) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1wc4x3ncm1x85ax/the_ocean_in_a_cup.m4b)  
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/109090.html)

**Author's Summary:** _It is not possible to carry the ocean in a cup, but perhaps the ocean is not meant to be carried._  
 **Reader's note:** I did my best with the Japanese words via google; apologies if I mangled it.


End file.
